


Enjoy your movie

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean se laisse entraîné par Castiel au cinéma pour voir un film de gonzesse. Alors qu'il s'ennuie il lui vient l'idée de pimenter un peu la séance.





	Enjoy your movie

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Dean s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir laissé Cas choisir le film. Quand son petit ami lui avait proposé un cinéma plutôt que de rester à la maison , il avait hésité en voyant les films à l'affiche.

Castiel lui avait alors conseillé un film d'amour hétéro , il se rappelait avoir grimacé en lisant le résumé. Castiel lui avait ensuite tenu la main et lui avait lancé son petit regard suppliant.

\- S'il te plait Dean..

Dean ragea en voyant ses puppy eyes , depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était trop craquant avec ce regard Castiel en abusait. Il souffla avant de fermer le clapet de l'ordinateur.

\- C'est bon t'as gagné on y va..

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la joie se marquer sur le visage de son copain. Castiel le remercia d'un bisou avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Castiel revint une vingtaine de minute plus tard , habillé d'une chemise bleue et d'un slim noir. Dean siffla en le voyant comme ça , il s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains dans ses poches arrières. Il le huma et avant de lui prendre la bouche.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser gagna en intensité et Cas finit par se pendre à son cou. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et le tirait vers lui.

Il se recula assez brusquement ce qui fit râler son amoureux. Il essaya de reprendre la baiser mais le jeune Novak posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'y empêcher.

\- Mais Cas. bouda-t-il.

Castiel lui donna un baiser chaste avant de s'éloigner un peu plus de lui.

\- Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Dean. Et ça marchera pas je veux vraiment voir ce film.

Il sortit de son étreinte avant d'enfiler son imper. Il prit la veste en cuir de son homme et lui tendit ainsi que ses clés de voiture.

\- T'es en train de dire que tu préférais aller voir un film de gonzesse plutôt que de faire l'amour avec moi? se vexa-t-il.

\- Les deux me font envie mais je veux d'abord le film et puis faire l'amour avec toi. ria-t-il.

Le petit brun embrassa Dean sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main pour le faire sortir. Dean le suivit habillement et sourit en voyant son homme s'installer rapidement sur le siège passager.

Il fit le tour rapidement et prit place derrière le volant. Il rentra la clé dans le moteur et fut heureux d'entendre le moteur de son bébé. Il vit Castiel enclencher la musique et tapoter du doigt sur sa cuisse au rythme de la musique.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsque son amant entremêla sa main sur le levier de vitesse. Dean se mit a fredonner les paroles alors que Castiel humait l'air.

Dean lui embrassa la main avant de changer de vitesse. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une demi heure au cinéma. Dean trouva une place assez grande pour sa chérie et bien loin des autres voitures.

Il prit la main de Castiel tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Le jeune mécanicien laissa son homme prendre les places , il regarda avec regret le film de guerre dans la vitrine. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour le faire sourire?

C'est lui qui paya la nourriture , il prit un grand pop corn et un sachet de M&MS. Il prit les boissons et rejoignit Castiel tout souriant. Il sourit à la caissière avant de suivre son amoureux dans la salle 8.

Il vit Castiel se diriger vers les premières rangées , il lui prit le bras et le poussa vers l'escalier.

\- Oh non hors de question qu'on se mette devant. On file tout derrière.

\- D'accord Dean.

Dean le guida en posant sa main dans sa chute de reins. Il le fit monter jusqu'à la dernière rangée , il se mit bien loin du couple hétéro , de l'autre coté de la salle.

Les deux hommes enlevèrent leurs vestes et les mirent à coté de Dean. Castiel se laissa enlacé par son homme et se mit contre lui. Dean détestait les pubs et on peut dire qu'au ciné on était gâtés ils t'en foutaient jusqu'à ce que le film commence..

Il commença à piquer des popcorn et à ouvrir le paquet de bonbons. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque film commença enfin. Il n'était pas du tout patient et il aurait tiré Cas hors de la salle s'il aurait du attendre encore 5 minutes de plus..

Dean tourna sa tête vers l'écran par dépit. Il allait quand même essayer , il pourrait aimer.. Il embrassa le sommet de la tête de Cas avant de regarder une blonde parler.

.

Dean souffla pour la énième fois en trente minute. Ce film c'était de la merde et il se faisait clairement chier! En plus Cas s'était légèrement éloigné de lui et regardait attentivement le film.

Il avait voulu l'embrasser langoureusement comme il le faisait quand ils étaient ados mais Castiel l'avait un peu repoussé pour regarder le film. Et maintenant Dean râlait..

Il voulait de l'attention , il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Il tourna sa tête et souffla en voyant le couple de pré pubère s'embrasser goulûment. Pour finir ils allaient finir par s'éclipser dans les toilettes pour baiser.

Il se tourna vers Castiel. Il se souvint de la fois ou il s'était chauffé dans l'ascenseur de ce cinéma quand ils étaient gosses. Ils avaient finis par le faire sauvagement à l'arrière de l'Impala sur le parking.

Il commençait à avoir chaud en repensant à ce merveilleux souvenir. Il regarda le profil de Cas et après avoir regardé autour de lui , posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Castiel ne réagit pas vraiment , il avait l'habitude de ce geste. Il descendit ensuite sa main sur son entrejambe , faisant sursauter son amant. Il se mit à la masser doucement le regard fixé vers son amoureux.

Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour l'arrêter mais il ne l'enleva pas , il tourna juste sa tête vers sa direction. Dean sourit en entendant sa respiration qui s'accélérait.

\- Dean.. Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.-

\- J'ai envie de toi Cas, Ici et maintenant.

\- T'es fou Dean

\- Complètement dingue de toi.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de continuer son assaut. Son sexe eut un soubresaut lorsque Castiel gémit doucement contre son oreille. Dean l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de descendre sa braguette et de déboutonner son pantalon.

Il sourit en sentant que Castiel était déjà excité. Il le massa son érection avant de la libérer enfin. Castiel rentra ses ongles dans son bras lorsqu'il commença à le masturber.

Dean entendait Castiel haleter dans son oreille et s'il n'était pas pleinement concentré sur lui , il serait en train de se donner du plaisir. Il continua ses mouvements de bas en haut les yeux fixés sur le visage de Castiel.

Il avait les yeux fermés et sa bouche était ouvert laissant passer des petits gémissements très alléchant. Il grogna lorsque Castiel rouvrit les yeux et déboucla sa ceinture.

Il le regarda faire et prendre son érection bien en main. Il commença à le masturber et Dean pencha sa tête contre le siège le plaisir étant très intense. Putain faire ça dans un ciné c'était l'une de ses idées les plus géniales!

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et fit des mouvements de poignets plus rapides. Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de désir de son homme sur lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et haleta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avant de lui prendre.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et faufila sa langue dans sa bouche. Il gémit lorsqu'elle rencontra sa jumelle , elles se lièrent et se délièrent avec délice goûtant le popcorn.

Il s'éloigna de lui le souffle court. Castiel l'embrassa dans le cou , avant de s'appuyer sur son siège son érection toujours en main.

\- Dean.. Je.. Je vais..

\- Viens pour moi mon ange.

Castiel se laissa aller et vint dans sa main. Il arrêta ses mouvements , en plein orgasme. Il reprit quelques secondes après faisant jouir son amant. Dean retint un cri et jouit à son tour grâce à la main experte de Castiel.

Il reprit pieds dans la réalité en sentant Cas lui prendre la main et lécher ses doigts. S'il venait pas de jouir il aurait pu venir rien qu'à voir Castiel lécher ses doigts. Il fit de même avec sa main quelques instants plus tard.

\- Bordel Cas.

Castiel lui sourit avant de lui donner un baiser. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et le film se termina. Dean rit en voyant la tête de Castiel , il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

Ils descendirent les marches , Dean le tenant par les hanches.

\- Finalement pas si mal ce ciné.

Castiel la tapa sur l'épaule puis finit par rougir faisait rire aux éclats le Winchester.


End file.
